


gotta hold myself down

by bicroft



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicroft/pseuds/bicroft
Summary: Waking up next to Schultzy wasn’t as weird as Olli thought it would be.





	gotta hold myself down

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing fics for things other than SidGeno? More likely than you think!
> 
> @neuerstolemynutella asked for OlliShultzy for the domestic prompt ❝Whiskey is a breakfast staple, anyone who says otherwise is fucking lying.❞ 
> 
> Title shamlessly tugged from Katrina and the Waves' "Walking On Sunshine", and Y'all Know Why.

 

Waking up next to Schultzy wasn’t as weird as Olli thought it would be.

To be fair, he hadn’t put that much thought into the concept, anyway; he tried not to think about waking up with any of his teammates, because thinking about waking up with them was typically preceded by thinking about going to bed with them, and Olli had a strict no-sleeping-with-teammates policy. But, Schultzy had always been the exception to pretty much every rule since the first day he gave Olli a simultaneously toothy and toothless grin, and melted his heart.

Still, he hadn’t thought _that_ much about sleeping with Schultzy, and had thought even less about waking up with him- but, the Cup had funny ways of making the things that you thought would never be anything but a dream a reality. He remembered the parade, and the grinning, and the drinking- a lot of drinking, _so_ much drinking- and then stumbling home, and napping, and going out and drinking more, and.

And Schultzy, there almost the whole time, hanging off him and _smiling_ and making warmth crawl down Olli’s spine hotter than any sunshine ever had. And then, he remembers kissing somewhere, out of sight, and Schultzy’s smile getting brighter as they kissed again, and again, and finally stumbled to a cab.

Now, Olli had a wicked fucking hangover- or, maybe it was just reality crashing down on him while he was still drunk, he couldn’t tell. Either way, his head hurt, the sun was up, and Justin Schultz was in his bed, buckass naked, and still asleep.

Olli blinked, once, twice. Justin was still there, so he let out the breath he was holding, and flopped back down onto his own pillow. The jury was still out if it was a sigh of relief, or a silent groan of “what the fuck have I _done_ ”, but, he was okay with a fifty-fifty split for the time being. He had until Schultzy actually woke up to work it out, anyway.

Almost as if on cue, as soon as Olli let his eyes fall shut, he heard a groan from beside him, and the mattress dipped. “ _Fucker_ ,” he heard Schultzy whine. “You up, man?”

“Mm,” Olli said, giving a non-committal grunt, and kept his eyes closed. He didn’t _want_ to be awake, because being awake meant probably having to talk about this, and he wasn’t sure that he was ready for that just yet. Not before his brain had clocked in, and he could string some words together like a grown man.

“I’m gonna make breakfast,” Schultzy said, and that got Olli’s eyes to crack open a little.

“Scrambled,” he said, instead of ‘thanks bro’ or ‘I think I had the most fantastic sex of my life last night, and also your smile makes me feel like I could take down Chara with one hit, so you might be magic.’ “Please.”

“Sure thing, man,” Schultzy huffed, and Olli let himself believe that he wasn’t imagining the endearment in his voice for as long as he could lay there and ignore the absolutely illegally good smells coming from his kitchen.

Justin had at least had the good graces to put his boxers back on to cook- except, no, those weren’t his. Olli frowned, because frowning was the alternative to fainting. “Those’re my underwear, dude.”

“I’m not putting on last night’s fucking underwear, man,” Schultzy said, shrugging, and barely even turning to look at Olli for a second before he went back to cooking. “’Sides. You wiped cum on mine, you fuckin’ animal.”

“It was easier than going to the bathroom,” Olli said defensively, because he was _so_ fucking drunk, and the bathroom was a whole thirty steps away.

“Either way,” Schultzy said, pointing the spatula at him accusingly. “I’m borrowing these, and I’ll like. Do laundry before I leave, if that’s cool?”

“That’s cool,” Olli said, because he wasn’t so much of a dick that he was going to kick Schultzy back out on the streets commando.

“Sweet,” Schultzy said, and he gave Olli another smile that made his headache evaporate for a full ten seconds, overshadowed by pure fucking- _something_. Feelings.

They were quiet for awhile while Schultzy cooked and Olli pined over him, and really, it was all too goddamned perfect for Olli to handle in his current state. Every time their eyes met, his stomach did a few flips that it _really_ shouldn’t be doing, because he was close enough to being sick already, and as his mind cleared and gears started turning in it, feelings processing, he was quickly realizing that maybe pushing away all of his maybe-huge feelings to deal with in the off season wasn’t the best way of going about things. He really, really needed to stop taking emotional advice from Sid.

He frowned when Schultzy started poking around in cabinets. “What’re you looking for?”

“Drinks,” Schultzy said, and let out a little ‘aha!’ when he found Olli’s booze that made Olli’s heart clench. _Fucking Christ_.

“I don’t even think it’s noon yet,” Olli pointed out.

Schultzy just shrugged, and pulled down two glasses anyway. “Whiskey is a breakfast staple,” he said, sounding like a wizened sage and giving Olli another million-watt smile. “And, anyone who says otherwise is fucking lying.”

“I think I’m in love with you,” Olli blurted, awed. The words came out before he could think about them, much less stop them, and he had a brief second to enjoy Schultzy’s absolutely _priceless_ expression before his brain caught up with him and he instead started running the numbers on how quickly he could escape his own apartment and disappear into the remote wilderness somewhere. He’d had a good fucking run in civilization.

“Yeah?” Schultzy said, voice softer than Olli had ever heard it. He sounded- _hopeful_ , maybe? “You think so?”

“I mean,” Olli spluttered, feeling himself go red. “I… yeah. Yeah, I think I’m in love with you.”

“Like, love-love, or bro-love?” Schultzy asked.

“Love-love,” Olli parroted back, biting his lip to keep from admitting any other stupid shit while he was at it.

“Me too,” Schultzy said, sounding breathless as a smile spread across his face again. “Holy shit- you really mean it, right? You’re not just still wasted.”

“I’m probably hungover,” Olli admitted. “But, like. That doesn’t mean I’m not totally sure about this.”

“Totally sure that you think you love me,” Schultzy said, laughing a little. He wrinkled his nose a little, seemingly thinking something over before his expression turned to something that Olli had always thought of as Justin’s ‘fuck it’ face, and he leaned across the kitchen island to kiss Olli.

It took a lot of craning of necks, and Schultzy’s breath was fucking _gnarly_ , but Olli couldn’t bring himself to care; it was the best kiss he’d ever had in his life. “I definitely love you,” he breathed when Schultzy pulled away, and they both broke down into giggles.

“Yeah,” Schultzy said. “Same.”

They just stood there grinning at each other until the bacon started to burn, and Schultzy leapt away with a loud ‘ _fuck!_ ’ Even if it was a little burnt, though, everything about it was still the best food Olli had ever eaten- though, that probably had more to do with the fact that they ate it curled up on his couch together, tangled in each other’s arms, than the actual taste of anything.

All in all? Definitely not as weird as it could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> find and prompt me on tumblr @sidsknee!! I post all my fics there as well!


End file.
